peelfandomcom-20200213-history
Pixies
Pixies are an American alternative rock band formed in Boston, Massachusetts in 1986. The group currently consists of Black Francis (vocals, rhythm guitar), Joey Santiago (lead guitar) and David Lovering (drums), alongside recent addition Kim Shattuck (bass, vocals), who replaced founding member Kim Deal in 2013. The Pixies achieved relatively modest commercial success in their home country, but were significantly more successful in the United Kingdom and mainland Europe. The group disbanded in 1993 under acrimonious circumstances, but reunited in 2004. The band's style of music contains a range of elements, including indie rock, psychedelia, noise rock, and surf rock. Black Francis is the Pixies' primary songwriter and singer. He has written about a number of offbeat subjects in the band's songs, such as extraterrestrials, surrealism, incest, and biblical violence. Links To Peel Peel was a big fan of the band and invited them for five sessions on his show. He also played tracks from some of the band members' other projects, such as Black Francis solo material and Kim Deal's group, the Breeders. Peel also interviewed Black Francis on his show in 1991 http://keepingitpeel.wordpress.com/2011/09/23/keepingitpeel-podcast-trompe-le-monde-xx/ and opined that the Trompe Le Monde album was one of the greatest albums he'd ever heard. He mentioned additionally in the interview that his sons William Ravenscroft and Tom Ravenscroft were also fans. Peel nominated the Pixies track Wave of Mutilation as his Peelenium 1989. Festive Fifty Entries *1988 Festive Fifty: Bone Machine #45 *1988 Festive Fifty: River Euphrates #39 *1988 Festive Fifty: Where Is My Mind? #30 *1988 Festive Fifty: Gigantic #07 *1989 Festive Fifty: Dead #43 *1989 Festive Fifty: Here Comes Your Man #37 ' *1989 Festive Fifty: Wave Of Mutilation '#36 *1989 Festive Fifty: Monkey Gone To Heaven #05 *1989 Festive Fifty: Debaser #03 *1990 Festive Fifty: Dig For Fire #49 *1990 Festive Fifty: Allison #48 *1990 Festive Fifty: Velouria #31 *1990 Festive Fifty: The Happening #24 *1991 Festive Fifty: Bird Dream Of The Olympus Mons #47 *1991 Festive Fifty: Motorway To Roswell #46 *1991 Festive Fifty: Planet Of Sound #26 *2000 Festive Fifty: Debaser All Time Festive Fifty #30 *2016 Festive Fifty: Classic Masher #35 Peelenium *Peelenium 1989: Wave Of Mutilation Sessions Tracks from all the five sessions were released on Pixies - At The BBC (CD, 4AD, 1998). 1. Recorded: 1988-05-03. First Broadcast: 16 May 1988. Repeated: 07 June 1988, 26 July 1988, 27 December 1988, Session Mixtape Mar-Sept 1988 *Levitate Me / Hey / In Heaven (Lady In The Radiator Song) / Wild Honey Pie / Caribou 2. Recorded: 1988-10-09. First Broadcast: 18 October 1988. Repeated: 29 November 1988 *Dead / Tame / There Goes My Gun / Manta Ray 3. Recorded: 1989-04-16. First Broadcast: 02 May 1989. Repeated: 22 June 1989, 31 July 1989 *Down To The Well / Into The White / Wave Of Mutilation 4. Recorded: 1990-06-11. First Broadcast: Unknown, CD states 20 August 1990 but that show is avaiable in full and not listed *Allison / Velouria / Hang On To Your Ego / Is She Weird 5. Recorded: 1991-06-23. First Broadcast: 04 August 1991. Repeated: 19 October 1991, 21 December 1991 *Palace Of The Brine / Letter To Memphis / Motorway To Roswell / Subbacultcha Other Shows Played (The following list was compiled only from the database of this site and Lorcan's Tracklistings Archive and is certainly incomplete. Please add further details if known.) ]] ;1987 *HO John Peel 4 1987 1988: Isla De Encanta (album - Come On Pilgrim) 4AD MAD 709 *19 October 1987: Caribou (LP - Come On Pilgrim) 4AD ;1988 *16 March 1988: Bone Machine (LP - Surfer Rosa) 4AD *21 March 1988 (BBC World Service): Something Against You (LP - Surfer Rosa) 4AD *25 March 1988 (BFBS) (Peel 082 (BFBS)): 'Where Is My Mind? (LP-Surfer Rosa)' (4AD) *04 April 1988: Bone Machine (LP - Surfer Rosa) 4AD *08 April 1988 (BFBS) (Peel 083 (BFBS)): 'Cactus (LP-Surfer Rosa)' (4AD) *Peel April May 1988 Lee Tape 8: Bone Machine (LP-Surfer Rosa)' (4AD) *17 August 1988: Gigantic (12" - Gigantic / River Euphrates) 4AD BAD 805 *17 August 1988: River Euphrates (12" - Gigantic / River Euphrates) 4AD BAD 805 *05 September 1988: River Euphrates (12" - Gigantic / River Euphrates) 4AD *10 October 1988: Caribou (LP – Come On Pilgrim) 4AD *02 November 1988: Caribou (LP – Come On Pilgrim) 4AD *15 November 1988: Isla De Encanta (LP - Come On Pilgrim) 4AD *20 December 1988: Bone Machine (LP-Surfer Rosa)' (4AD) FF #45 *21 December 1988: River Euphrates (CDS-Gigantic)' (4AD) FF #39 *26 December 1988: Where Is My Mind? (LP-Surfer Rosa)' (4AD) FF #30 *28 December 1988: Gigantic (LP-Surfer Rosa) (4AD) FF #07 ;1989 *04 January 1989: Hey (v/a 7" - The Sounds Machine EP 1) Sounds *Mostly Peel Spring 1989: Manta Ray (12" EP - Monkey Gone To Heaven) 4AD *Mostly Peel Spring 1989: Weird At My School (12" EP - Monkey Gone To Heaven) 4AD ]] *Mostly Peel Spring 1989: Monkey Gone To Heaven (12" EP - Monkey Gone To Heaven) 4AD *Mostly Peel Spring 1989: Down To The Well (Peel Session) *Mostly Peel Spring 1989: Into The White (Peel Session) *Mostly Peel Spring 1989: Wave Of Mutilation (Peel Session) *08 March 1989: Monkey Gone To Heaven (12") 4AD BAD 904 # First play judging by John's comments *08 March 1989: Weird At My School (12" EP - Monkey Gone To Heaven) 4AD *08 March 1989: Manta Ray (12" EP - Monkey Gone To Heaven) 4AD *13 March 1989: Monkey Gone To Heaven (12") 4AD BAD 904 back-announced as Manta Ray *13 March 1989: Manta Ray (12") 4AD BAD 904 John is pressured by the listeners into playing the track he earlier mistakenly announced *29 March 1989: Debaser (LP - Doolittle) 4AD *29 March 1989: Wave Of Mutilation (LP - Doolittle) 4AD *29 March 1989: I Bleed (LP - Doolittle) 4AD *29 March 1989: Gouge Away (LP - Doolittle) 4AD *03 April 1989: Gouge Away (album - Doolittle) 4AD CAD 905 *04 April 1989: Debaser (LP - Doolittle) 4AD *06 April 1989: Wave Of Mutilation (album - Doolittle) 4AD CAD 905 *07 April 1989 (BFBS) (Peel 101 (BFBS)): 'Monkey Gone To Heaven (12")' (4AD) *07 April 1989 (BFBS) (Peel 101 (BFBS)): 'Manta Ray (12"-12")' (4AD) ]] *10 April 1989: Dead (album - Doolittle) 4AD CAD 905 *10 April 1989: Here Comes Your Man (album - Doolittle) 4AD CAD 905 *11 April 1989: Crackity Jones (LP - Doolittle) 4AD *11 April 1989: Tame (LP - Doolittle) 4AD *11 April 1989: Mr. Grieves (LP - Doolittle) 4AD *11 April 1989 (Radio Bremen): Debaser (album - Doolittle) 4AD (JP: "And part of course of this advertised normal services is to play you the wrong tracks from time to time and that was perfectly fine, I rather liked it, so we let it in, 'Debaser' from the Pixies, and I try to remember to play you 'Gouge Away' later on in the programme or something else who could possibly say what it might be.") *12 April 1989: Number 13 Baby (album - Doolittle) 4AD CAD 905 *12 April 1989: Hey (album - Doolittle) 4AD CAD 905 *13 April 1989: Silver (album - Doolittle) 4AD CAD 905 *13 April 1989: There Goes My Gun (album - Doolittle) 4AD CAD 905 *HO John Peel 11 1989: Debaser (album - Doolittle) 4AD CAD 905 *HO John Peel 11 1989: Tame (album - Doolittle) 4AD CAD 905 *14 April 1989 (BFBS) (Peel 102 (BFBS)): 'Debaser (single-sided 12"-Pix One)' (4AD) *14 April 1989 (BFBS) (Peel 102 (BFBS)): 'Wave Of Mutilation (single-sided 12"-Pix One)' (4AD) *18 April 1989: La La Love You (album - Doolittle) 4AD CAD 905 *21 April 1989 (BFBS) (Peel 102 (BFBS)): 'Here Comes Your Man (LP-Doolittle)' (4AD) *21 April 1989 (BFBS) (Peel 102 (BFBS)): 'Mr. Grieves (LP-Doolittle)' (4AD) ]] *28 April 1989 (BFBS)): 'Crackity Jones (LP-Doolittle)' (4AD) (JP: 'Last week's programme I started with a track from the new LP by the Pixies. With a rather shocking lack of imagination, I'm doing the same thing this week....My copy of the LP has already been played so much that the sleeve is starting to disintegrate.') *28 April 1989 (BFBS) Peel 103 (BFBS)): 'No. 13 Baby (LP-Doolittle)' (4AD) (JP: 'Just about my favourite track on the LP, you'll be exhilarated to learn.') *15 May 1989: Debaser (LP - Doolittle) 4AD *07 June 1989: Into The White (12" promo) 4AD PIX 2 *HO John Peel 13 1989: Vamos (album - Come On Pilgrim) 4AD MAD 709 *08 August 1989: Winterlong (v/a album - The Bridge - A Tribute To Neil Young) Caroline CAR LP 5 *Early August 1989 (BBC World Service): Winterlong (LP The Bridge - A Tribute To Neil Young) (track missing but referred to prior to Loop's track) *19 August 1989 (BFBS) (Peel 113 (BFBS): Winterlong (Compilation LP-The Bridge - A Tribute To Neil Young) Caroline *Peel Summer 1989: Winterlong (v/a album - The Bridge A Tribute To Neil Young) Caroline CAR LP ]] *20 December 1989: 'Dead (LP-Doolittle)' (4AD) FF #43 *21 December 1989: 'Here Comes Your Man (LP-Doolittle)' (4AD) FF #37 *21 December 1989: 'Wave Of Mutilation (LP-Doolittle)' (4AD) FF #36 *28 December 1989: 'Debaser (LP-Doolittle)' (4AD) FF #03 ;1990 *03 January 1990: Bone Machine / Cactus / Debaser / Gigantic / Gouge Away / The Holiday Song (12" promo album - Live) Elektra PR-8127 *Peel 129 (BFBS): 'Bone Machine / Cactus (12"-Live)' (Elektra/4AD) ]] *26 June 1990: Velouria (7") 4AD *03 July 1990: Velouria (12") 4AD BAD 0009 *03 July 1990: The Thing (12" - Velouria) 4AD BAD 0009 *10 July 1990: Velouria (7") 4AD *HO John Peel 24 1990: I've Been Waiting For You (12" - Velouria) 4AD BAD 0009 *14 July 1990 (BFBS) (Peel 152 (BFBS)): 'Velouria (12")' (4AD) *18 July 1990: Velouria (12") 4AD BAD 0009 *31 July 1990: Allison (12" promo - Bossanova) 4AD PIX3 *31 July 1990: Rock Music (12" promo - Bossanova) 4AD PIX3 *31 July 1990: Down To The Well (12" promo - Bossanova) 4AD PIX3 *31 July 1990: The Happening (12" promo - Bossanova) 4AD PIX3 *01 August 1990: Allison (12" promo - Bossanova) 4AD *02 August 1990: The Happening (12" promo - Bossanova) 4AD PIX3 and #36 in the 1989 Festive Fifty]] *20 August 1990: Dig For Fire (Album: Bossanova) 4AD *21 August 1990: Is She Weird? (Album: Bossanova) 4AD *23 August 1990: Havalina (Album: Bossanova) 4AD *28 August 1990: Cecilia Ann (Album: Bossanova) 4AD *29 August 1990: Blown Away (LP - Bossanova) 4AD *04 September 1990: Gouge Away Live (Free With Issue 38 Of Bob Magazine) *08 September 1990 (BFBS) (Peel 157 (BFBS)): 'Cecilia Ann (LP-Bossanova)' (4AD) and #30 in the All Time 2000 Festive Fifty]] *03 November 1990 (BFBS) (Peel 163 (BFBS)): 'Born In Chicago (2x Compilation CD-Rubáiyát (Elektra's 40th Anniversary))' (Elektra) *22 December 1990: Dig For Fire (LP-Bossa Nova)' (4AD) FF #49 *22 December 1990: Allison (LP-Bossa Nova)' (4AD) FF #48 *23 December 1990: Velouria (LP-Bossanova)' (4AD) FF #31 *29 December 1990: The Happening (LP-Bossanova)' (4AD) FF #24 ;1991 *23 February 1991: Where Is My Mind (LP - Surfer Rosa) 4AD *20 April 1991: Vamos / In Heaven (The Lady In The Radiator Song) (live) *18 May 1991: Planet Of Sound (EP - Planet Of Sound) ]] *18 May 1991: Theme From Narc (EP - Planet Of Sound) *18 May 1991: Build High (EP - Planet Of Sound) *18 May 1991: Evil-Hearted You (EP - Planet Of Sound) *19 May 1991: Planet Of Sound (EP - Planet Of Sound) *19 May 1991: Theme From Narc (EP - Planet Of Sound) *19 May 1991: Build High (EP - Planet Of Sound) *19 May 1991: Evil-Hearted You (EP - Planet Of Sound) *25 May 1991: Evil-Hearted You (EP - Planet Of Sound) *26 May 1991: Planet Of Sound' (EP 'Planet Of Sound') 4AD *Peel Early Summer 1991: Evil Hearted You (EP - Planet Of Sound) 4AD *03 June 1991 (BBC World Service): Planet Of Sound (12") 4AD *03 June 1991 (Ö3): Evil Hearted You (12" - Planet Of Sound) 4AD ]] * 07 June 1991 (BFBS): 'Build High (12"-Planet Of Sound)' (4AD) *09 June 1991: Evil-Hearted You (EP - Planet Of Sound) 4AD *10 June 1991 (BBC World Service): Build High / Evil Hearted You (12" - Planet Of Sound) 4AD *07 July 1991: Born In Chicago (2CD - Rubyaiyat: Elekra's 40th Anniversary) Electra *15 September 1991: Head On (LP - Trompe Le Monde) 4AD *15 September 1991: Bird Dream Of the Olympus Mons (LP - Trompe Le Monde) 4AD *28 September 1991 / Peel Early Autumn 1991: I Can't Forget (v/a album - I'm Your Fan: The Songs Of Leonard Cohen By...) EastWest 9031-75598-1 *29 September 1991: Alec Eiffel (LP-Trompe Le Monde)' (4AD) *October 1991 (BBC World Service): Subbacultcha (LP Trompe Le Monde) 4AD *October 1991 (BBC World Service): The Navajo Know (LP Trompe Le Monde) 4AD *24 November 1991: Winterlong (Compilation LP-The Bridge - A Tribute To Neil Young)' (Caroline / No. 6) *14 December 1991: Bone Machine (live) *29 December 1991: Bird Dream Of Olympus Mons (LP - Trompe Le Monde) 4AD ]] *Best Of 1991 Vol 1: Palace Of The Brine (Peel Session) *Best Of 1991 Vol 1: Letter To Memphis (Peel Session) *Best Of 1991 Vol4ii: Alec Eiffel (album - Trompe Le Monde) 4AD *Best Of 1991 Vol 5: Motorway To Roswell (Peel Session) *Best Of 1991 Vol 5: Subbacultcha (Peel Session) *Best Of 1991 Vol 6: Bird Dream Of Olympus Mons (LP - Trompe Le Monde) 4AD ;1992 *24 July 1992: Bird Dream Of The Olympus Mons (LP - Trompe Le Monde) Zona Records ;1993 *16 January 1993: Bird Dream Of The Olympus Mons (LP - Trompe Le Monde) 4AD 1991 Festive Fifty #47 *22 January 1993: Motorway To Roswell (CDS) 4AD 1991 Festive Fifty #46 ]] *26 February 1993: I Bleed (LP - Doolittle) 4AD *02 April 1993: (and possibly DW Tape 56) Planet Of Sound (LP - Trompe Le Monde) 4AD 1991 Festive Fifty #26 ;1994 *09 April 1994 (BFBS): Levitate Me (LP - Come On Pilgrim) 4AD *21 October 1994: Where Is My Mind? (LP - Surfer Rosa) 4AD ;1996 *22 July 1996: Monkey Gone To Heaven (Mark Goodier Evening Session from August 1990) (John Peel's Classic Sessions) ;1998 *25 June 1998: Is She Weird (LP - At The BBC) 4AD ;1999 *15 April 1999: Velouria (LP-Bossanova) 4AD *23 December 1999: Wave Of Mutilation (LP-Doolittle)' (4AD) Peelenium 1989 ;2000 *13 January 2000: Debaser (LP-Doolittle)' (4AD) 2000 All Time Festive Fifty #30 *14 March 2000: Wave Of Mutilation' (LP 'Doolittle') 4AD ]] *05 November 2000 (BFBS): Tame (CD-Doolittle)' (4AD) ;2001 *28 November 2001: Where Is My Mind? (LP – Surfer Rosa) 4AD ;2002 *19 June 2002: Down To The Well (LP - Pixies) (Cooking Vinyl) *20 June 2002: Down To The Well (LP - Pixies) (Cooking Vinyl) ;2004 *04 February 2004: Wave Of Mutilation (LP - Doolittle) (4AD) *04 March 2004: There Goes My Gun (LP - Pixies At The BBC) (4AD) ]] *21 October 2004: Monkey Gone To Heaven (LP - Doolittle) (4AD) (hosted by Robert Smith of The Cure) ;Other *Keeping It Peel: 'Planet of Sound' External Links *Official Site *Discogs *Wikipedia Category:Artists